Almas gemelas
by Jacehw
Summary: Ésta es la historia de dos jóvenes que se conocen por cuestiones del destino, y comienzan a luchar por un mismo sueño, un lugar en la música, sin embargo y a pesar de ser hombres terminan enamorados, pero el destino les tiene deparado una mala jugada, que hace de su amor algo prohibido, pero ellos están dispuestos a luchar por éste.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducci****ó****n:**

Tom era el típico chico de los barrios bajos, nació en Hamburgo, pero creció en Stuttgart junto a sus padres Simone y Jorg, un chico muy inteligente y con la mente muy despierta a su edad, empezó a tener algunos acercamientos a las pandillas callejeras desde los catorce años, ya que estas abundaban en su entorno, situación que no le hacía gracia a su madre, con quien tenía incontables altercados por dicha situación.

Algunas veces se ponía bastante pesada con el tema, sin imaginar hasta qué grado ya estaba inmerso en ese mundo, por el cual hizo muchas cosas, ya que al tratar de encajar en la pandilla había participado en más de 3 atracos, claro no de forma activa, ya que aún no le consideraban de mucha confianza.

Pero es sabia que después de participar en un gran golpe estaría metido hasta las narices y una vez cruzada la línea, no habría marcha atrás, lo sabía pero nunca le importo, he incluso lo quería, lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, ese ser que poco a poco se tornaba oscuro. Algo que su madre ignoraba, y seguía tratándole como a un niño pequeño, cuando definitivamente ya no lo era, pero es más fácil cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que nos rodea, permanecer en la ignorancia, negar lo obvio, pero ¿hasta cuándo?.

Nunca tomaba nada muy en serio, ni siquiera a las chicas que morían por tenerle como novio ya que tenía locas a todas las mujeres que le conocían, se había puesto un pircing en el labio inferior lo cual le hacía verse sexy a los ojos de las chicas, con una escasa musculatura pero la suficiente para hacerse notar pese a que le gustaba vestir con ropa demasiado ancha, que ocultaba su bien formado cuerpo, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y liarse a golpes de vez en cuando con chicos de la escuela o de la pandilla, para presumir lo que era capaz de hacer y mejorar su técnica, endurecer el puño y afilar su espíritu de pelea.

Se había teñido el cabello de negro y lo llevaba trenzado, mantenido a raya ya sea con una gorra o un pañuelo, había tenido muchos royos con varías chicas, pero no había encontrado alguna que le atrajera de verdad, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era follar con cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta, y como obviamente nunca le faltaba con quien, tenía sexo prácticamente todos los días, por lo menos una vez al día.

Siempre quería más de lo que tenía y su mayor deseo era convertirse en el líder de su pandilla, sabía que de esa forma conseguiría mucha plata, una mejor posición, ya que si algo odiaba era el tener que seguir reglas y obedecer a otros, era de naturaleza indomable, calculador y algunas veces frío y despiadado, por eso tenía que entrenarse, fortalecerse, para poder llegar a cumplir sus metas, les gustase o no a sus padres.

Una tarde cambio su vida por completo, un momento de compasión fugaz, de debilidad, un momento que le costó su mayor sueño, haciendo que se mudara a Frankfurt para trabajar en un restaurante perteneciente a un viejo amigo de su padre, cosa que le pareció el peor castigo que le pudieran dar, sin sospechar lo que el destino le deparaba en aquel lugar, donde encontraría la paz y la compañía que nunca imagino, pero sobre todo encontraría su otra mitad, su alma gemela en la persona que menos se imaginó y de la que menos debía de enamorarse y un nuevo sueño, uno mejor al cual aferrarse con uñas y dientes, que le devolviera parte de su humanidad perdida en las sucias calles de Stuttgart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****ítulo 1 El inicio**

**Por Tom**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Stuttgart, cuando me levante para ir a la universidad sin muchos ánimos, en serio detestaba la escuela, si fuera por mí no asistiría, pasaría la mañana durmiendo para entrenar por las tardes y salir a las calles con la pandilla por las noches. Pero como siempre mamá se pondría histérica si faltaba, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo me levante de la cama fui al baño para lavarme y prepárame para enfrentar el día, posteriormente fui a la cocina donde me esperaba el desayuno ya servido.

-Buenos días cielo –Me saludo mamá.

-Buenos días – conteste con desgano y tome asiento para poder desayunar en silencio, cuando mi padre entro, hacía una semana que se había marchado a uno de sus viajes.

-Buenos días – tomo asiento frente a mí, me miró fijamente y comenzó con su perorata habitual – me conto tu madre que te estas juntando con esos vagos de las pandillas, sabes lo que tu madre y yo pensamos de eso.

-Sabes me tocas las bolas con ese tipo de comentarios, para tu información ya no soy un niño y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, y si, ya soy parte de los ángeles del infierno –conteste molesto y le fulmine con una mirada, retándolo a contestarme a debatirme, me importaba poco lo que dijese o pensara, nadie me dominaría.

-Debería romperte la boca a golpes por el modo en que me contestas, si es cierto que ya no eres un niño pero vives en mi casa y seguirás nuestras reglas te guste o no, me escuchaste?- me espeto con furia, le mire con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, cosa que como siempre no le hizo gracia.

-No te preocupes ya pronto me iré de aquí

- ¿Enserio?, y a donde, porque si mas no recuerdas nosotros te mantenemos y tú no trabajas eres un..

-Un ¿mantenido?, ¿eso quieres decir?, no te preocupes tengo formas de conseguir dinero- hable resaltando la palabra "formas"- pronto seré el líder de la pandilla y todos en este podrido lugar me obedecerán- Papá hizo ademan de golpearme, pero como siempre mi madre se interpuso.

-Ya basta, por favor, hace varios días que no estamos juntos y ustedes discutiendo, Tom debes controlarte, sabes que lo que te decimos es por tu bien- ¿por mi bien? Y una mierda, pero no quería hacer más grande esto, estaba harto de sus cantaleta de siempre, así que lo deje pasar como tantas otras veces, pero pronto, pronto tendría mi oportunidad, solo el pensar en ello me hizo sonreír de pura felicidad.

-Saben, en este viaje me encontré con mi viejo amigo Bastian, Bastian Moritz, ¿lo recuerdas cariño?- sin esperar que mamá respondiera continuo con si historia -me ha comentado que tiene un conocido restaurante en Frankfurt, dice que le ha ido genial desde que termino la universidad-suspiro por un momento- sabes un día de estos deberíamos hacer un viaje como cuando éramos jóvenes, antes de que Tom naciera –por un momento todos quedamos en silencio, aunque mis padres no lo dijeran sé que truncaron sus vidas gracias a mi nacimiento, de no ser por mi ahora papá sería un abogado y mamá una Psicóloga, pero en su lugar papá era un camionero que recorría todo Alemania en su camión y mamá una ama de casa, una ama de casa frustrada.

Pero para ser sincero me importaba un comino, en realidad eran patéticos, yo en su lugar, habría abandonado a ese bebe o ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado nacer. Pero ellos eran unos jodidos sentimentales, joder para empezar yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido de embarazar a mi novia.

-Si tal vez, algún día Jorg, pero por ahora no contamos con los medios ni el tiempo – contesto Simone, mientras continuaba lavando los platos en el fregadero.

-Nos vemos más tarde, ya debo irme o llegare tarde - Salí de la cocina, estaba harto de que me hicieran sentir mal por lo que perdieron al tenerme, yo no sé los pedí, ellos cometieron el error y ahora yo tenía que cargar con la culpa, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela, harto de todo.

Apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando me topé con Dieter- Ya era hora, llevo rato esperándote Tom –me miro con el ceño un fruncido, parecía molesto, pero cuando no, sentí un escalofrío cuando me recorrió con esa mirada llena de odio, pero como siempre no se lo deje notar mirándolo incluso con desdén, él no me controlara por siempre, yo seré el jefe, me dije a mi mismo.

Dieter era el líder de la pandilla que dominaba media ciudad y se hacían llamar "ángeles del infierno"

-Hola Dieter, no sabía que me esperabas, de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera hecho esperar –dije en un tono lleno de sarcasmo y me encogí de hombros como si no me importara su presencia o el hecho de que era más grande y fuerte que yo, o el hecho de que fácilmente podría partirme una pierna con un solo golpe.

-ja ja ja ja muy listo Kaulitz, no te hagas al gracioso con migo, sabes que eso de las bromas no se me da mucho, y si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza mejor mantén la boca cerrada –me gruño y yo solo pude mirarle a los ojos haciéndole ver que no me importaba lo que dijera, ya que algún día yo sería el líder y él tendría que obedecerme, así como yo él también lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo y por eso me respetaba, porque era el único con los huevos para enfrentármele sin importarme nada.

-Ok, jefe no te pongas así, ¿bueno y a que debo el honor? – pregunte tratando de quitar un poco de la tensión que ya se sentía flotar en el ambiente.

-Esta noche tendremos un encuentro con los Bandidos MC, por lo que hemos hecho planes y esta tarde iremos tras la cabeza de Klaus, y tu estas en la operación, así que si quieres continuar con vida te espero a las 2 de la tarde en los cuarteles –y se marchó sin más como siempre, me purgaba tener que seguir sus órdenes, pero de no hacerlo sería mi fin, una vez que entras a la pandilla solo sales muerto y me preocupaba un poco lo de la cita de esta tarde, ya que lo mas que había hecho hasta ese momento era vigilar mientras cometían los atracos, y no estaba preparado para un golpe tan fuerte, no sé si sabría cómo reaccionar o que hacer, pero bueno tenía la oportunidad y la tomaría.

La escuela fue tan jodidamente aburrida como siempre, lo único que valió la pena fue el polvo con esta putita, la que llevaba días detrás de mí, no fue impresionante, pero sexo es sexo, y mejor si es gratis.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba tan tenso y de mal humor por estar a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría esta tarde, mamá lo noto en seguida, pero no me pregunto que me ocurría, sabía que la respuesta no sería amable debido a mi estado de ánimo y puesto que ya había aprendido a cómo tratarme cuando esta irritado lo dejo pasar.

Por la tarde me encamine hasta la vieja casa abandonada donde se encontraba el cuartel general de los ángeles del infierno y entre, había estado en este sitio tantas veces, aquí fume mi primer porro y me uní a la pandilla, por lo que de cierto modo me sentía como en casa. Ya se encontraban reunidos varios de los miembros junto con Dieter- muy bien creo que ya estamos todos, es hora de partir – todos salimos detrás de nuestro líder, estaba algo nervioso ya que en realidad no conocía el plan de acción y eso me ponía algo ansioso, subimos a la ban de Mike en silencio total. Después de 20 minutos estábamos frente a una casa, que se miraba tan común como las demás, pero no lo era, era el hogar de Klaus, el líder de los Bandidos MC, nuestro blanco de ataque.

-Bien esto será una operación rápida, tú y tu –apunto a dos chicos a los que apenas conocía- irán por detrás mientras Dan, Tom y yo iremos por el frente, Mike se quedara en el auto para vigilar y listo para pirarnos de ser necesario.

Vi como caminaron pasando por atrás de la casa, Dieter se encamino mientras Dan y yo le seguimos muy de cerca con paso firme, al llegar a la puesta la abrió de una patada, lo primero que pude ver fue a dos pequeños correr hasta su madre, quien los abrazo y comenzó a sollozar algo histérica por la no grata visita que les hacíamos, mientras la socarrona carcajada de Dieter lleno el espació, disfrutando del dolor ajeno como siempre, era un jodido psicópata.

-Donde esta ese jodido hijo de puta de Klaus?- le gruño a la mujer, quien solo pudo apuntar al sofá que estaba frente a una TV, camino con paso firme y decidido, no sin antes mirarnos- Tom cuida la puerta, nadie sale, nadie entra, entendido?.

Asentí y mire como llegaba hasta el sofá y sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta apuntando directo a la cabeza de Klaus quien yacía en silencio, muy probablemente colocadísimo al grado de no notar su presencia ni escuchar el escándalo con la puerta.

La adrenalina se adueñó de mí lo veía todo en cámara lenta, como sin más jalo del gatillo, el proyectil se estampo directo en la frente, la sangre emergió a borbotones, roja, espesa pero sobre todo hermosa, era hipnotizaste.

Por un momento todos nos quedamos en silenció mientras los otros chicos entraban por la puesta trasera y miraban con desdén lo ocurrido, caminaron hasta la mujer, quien aún sollozaba y sostenía a sus hijos aturdida por lo ocurrido, al llegar junto a ella el primero, creo que se llamaba Nick de un movimiento limpio y certero le corto la garganta, sin siquiera pestañar y luego fueron a por los chicos, en ese momento se me nublo la mente y solo pensaba en que eran niños, niños inocentes.

Matar a gente podrida como sus padres, no me suponía un gran problema, pero los niños, eso sí me pego profundo, en la escasa parte de humanidad que aun albergaba mi alma podrida.

Corrí hasta empujar a Nick haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y al caer le clavo la navaja a su compañero en el brazo, grite a los chicos que corrieran, pero estaban tas aturdidos por lo ocurrido que solo pude ver como Dieter les disparo uno a uno en la cabeza, los vi caer a cámara lenta. No reaccione hasta que sentí un golpe seco en la cara y mire, encontrándome con la turbia mirada de Dieter, me había pegado un puñetazo, mi labio sangraba debido al golpe, estaba furioso y sabía que me arrancaría los huevos y me descuartizaría en cuanto me pusiera las manos en sima.

-Qué coño crees que haces Kaulitz? –gruño he hizo amago de volver a golpearme pero me aparte con rapidez y corrí empujando a todos a mi paso, siempre había sido más rápido que los demás y en ese momento eso me valió para salvarme el pellejo. No sé como pero llegue a casa temblando de ira, sabía que después de lo sucedido era hombre muerto y todo por una maldita estupidez.

Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a meter mi ropa en una maleta, no sabía a donde pero tenía que largarme de ahí y cuanto antes mejor, tenía que ganarle al tiempo, estaba histérico, nervioso y a la vez furioso por lo estúpido que había sido.

-Que pasa Tom? –pegue un bote por el susto y mire a mamá en el umbral de mi cuarto con la cara desencajada reflejando mi miedo.

-Yo…. Este …. Mierda, tengo que irme- solo alcance a contestarle con la cabeza confusa.

-Pero porque?, es por esa maldita pandilla en la que te has metido?- comenzó a gritar histérica llamando así la atención de papá, quien vino y nos miró un tanto confuso, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, joder no podían ya mejor morir y dejar de joderme la vida.

-¿Que ocurre Simone?- pregunto y ella solo sollozo en respuesta - ¿qué coño pasa Tom? – me inquirió

-Nada que a ustedes les importe, simplemente llego la hora de partir, es todo, deberían estar felices, se van a deshacer por fin de mi – los mire desafiándolos a detenerme, mamás solo lloro más.

Pero dónde vas a vivir?

-Mira viejo no lo sé aún pero ese es mi jodido problema no el tuyo, así que será mejor que dejen de fastidiarme.

Ambos me miraron confundidos sin saber que hacer o decir por varios minutos en lo que terminaba de empacar y tomaba el dinero que había juntado, producto de mis negocios.

Después de calmarnos un poco y platicar sobre lo ocurrido sin ahondar mucho en el asunto, por fin estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, yo tenía que irme, lo que definitivamente suponía un gran golpe a mí ya lastimado ego, ya no sería el líder de la pandilla, había desafiado a Dieter en el peor momento, pero lo peor había provocado que otro miembro de la pandilla resultara herido, que clase de líder sería, si aún no había matado a mí conciencia definitivamente, porque la conciencia te hacía débil y vulnerable y yo lo acababa de comprobar.

Ahora la pregunta era "a donde irme", entonces papá tuvo una idea y llamo a su amigo Bastian, después de arreglarlo todo metió mi maleta en el auto y me introduje en los asientos traseros para que nadie me vea. Papá condujo hasta Ludwigsburg, sin siquiera detenerse a descansar, teníamos que aprovechar cada valioso minuto si quería continuar con vida, me dio algo de dinero, ya que como dije no teníamos en abundancia y me dejo en el paradero de autobuses.

Irónico después de 19 años por fin estaban libres de la peste que les arruino la vida y era demasiado tarde para componerlo, lo peor era que lo perdieron todo por mí y yo ahora era un cómplice de asesinato, bonita joya criaron mis padres, ese era su castigo por ser tan estúpidos.

Aún estaba en Shock por lo ocurrido, y pensé en muchas cosas mientras viajaba en el autobús desde Ludwigsburg hasta Mannheim, al bajar solo me encontré con un pequeño poblado, rodeado de nada más que arena y desolación, pero bueno quien coño me mando a mí a meterme en esta clase de líos, camine hacia la carretera decidido a conseguir que alguien me hiciera una dejada lo más cerca posible de Frankfurt.

No tarde mucho y un grupo de chicos que estaban rumbo a Darmstadt se ofrecieron a llevarme, fue hasta cierto punto divertido ya que eran unos chicos muy reventados, me invitaron a unas cervezas, pero lo mejor de todo es que no preguntaron el porqué de viaje, lo cual me resulto fresco y agradable, por fin me relajaba un poco. Llegamos a Darmstadt, donde tome un tren hasta Frankfurt, mi destino final.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad no sabía ni para dónde ir, me sentía perdido, solo y confundido, por lo que para no pensar en tonterías me di a la tarea de encontrar una posada más o menos decente donde pasar la noche por lo pronto, tome un cuarto.

Me di un baño y me acosté a dormir, estaba sumamente cansado por el viaje, casi no había dormido la noche anterior, esa noche tuve pesadillas, repitiéndose en mi mente todo lo sucedido en casa de Klaus, pero yo era quien disparaba no Dieter, desperté sudoroso y más cansado que cuando me acosté.

A la mañana siguiente me levante para dirigirme al trabajo, tenía que enfrentar mi primer día de trabajo en el Weinsinn, era uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de la ciudad, propiedad del amigo de mi padre, gracias al cual tenía un trabajo asegurado, no me hacía mucha ilusión pero caramba Tom Kaulitz no se daba por vencido con tanta facilidad, para romperme se necesitaba más que esto.

Después de ducharme, me encamine a mi nuevo trabajo, la ciudad era muy activa pese a que aún eran las primeras horas del día había mucha gente en las calles yendo a sus trabajos, escuelas o yo que sé.

Por fin, después de caminar varías cuadras estaba frente a la entrada del Weinsinn, se veía que pura gente de dinero acudía a este lugar, debía de ser de esos sitios exclusivo, después de varios minutos mirando ,me decidí a entrar.

-Buen día – salude a la chica que estaba en la puesta cuyo tarjeta prendida en su uniforme decía " Evelyn"- mmm Evelyn, soy Tom Kaulitz y estoy buscando al señor Moritz, Bastian Moritz, debe estar esperándome.

-Buenos días Tom, permite un momento le aviso al señor Moritz – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y desapareció por una puerta a su derecha, después de unos minutos apareció con un hombre alto de tez clara, ojos cafés claros y cabello rubio, casi cenizo y vestido a traje formal, quien esbozo una sonrisa y me tendió la mano.

Es un placer conocerte Tom, tu padre me ha platicado mucho de ti –tome su mano y le di un ligero apretón a modo de saludo, no sé porque su sonrisa me ponía algo nervioso y a la defensiva. Luego voltio a Evelyn – gracias por avisarme, Tom sígueme.

Le seguí pasando por la misma puerta por donde había aparecido unos minutos antes, llegando a una moderna oficina decorado con estilo minimalista- toma asiento Tom- me indico la silla frente al escritorio mientras él ocupaba su lugar y cruzaba sus largos y cuidados dedos y me miraba escudriñándome, lo cual me hiso sentir un poco incómodo.

-Mi padre me dijo que hablo con usted para ver si podría darme un empleo es por lo que estoy aquí – dije sin rodeos, al toro por los cuernos, ya no era un niño y tenía que responder por mi estupidez.

El hombre me miro un minuto y luego hablo con una voz clara y ronca – En efecto, ayer hable con mi viejo amigo, y si trabajaras aquí- giro un poco su silla y dirigió la mirada a la ventana apoyando sus dedos aun cruzados en su barbilla- tienes buena pinta, eres un chico apuesto, así que estarás bien de mesero, por ese puesto estoy pagando un total de $ 50.00 euros por día, de las propinas que recibas dejaras en la caja un 30% y el resto es tuyo, no puedes beber en horario de trabajo y debes de ser muy puntual y cortés con los clientes, nosotros te proporcionaremos el uniforme, el cual deberás portar en horario laboral. Descansaras los martes y tendrás un horario de 9:00 de la mañana a 2:00 de la tarde y de 5:00 a 11:00 de la noche, estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, solo que yo nunca había trabajado – y aunque no me pareciera, que otra opción tenía en ese momento.

-Lo sé, por ese motivo Heiner te mostrara el trabajo y te entregara tus uniformes – tomo el teléfono y marco un numero –Natascha dile a Heiner que venga a mi oficina un momento- después de un momento colgó y en menos de 2 minutos alguien toco a la puerta –adelante – gruño y un chico unos centímetros más bajo que yo y algo delgaducho entro.

- Me mandó a llamar señor Moritz?

-Sí, Heiner, este es Tom y desde hoy estará trabajando con nosotros, tiene el mismo horario que el otro chico nuevo, como se llama?- hizo un ademan con las manos.

-Bill Bill Ienz - contexto.

-Si como sea, le ensañaras también a Tom todo lo referente al trabajo y entrégale un juego de uniformes – el chico asintió y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Con su permiso señor Moritz – se giró y camino hasta la puerta. Me levante en automático.

-Con su permiso y gracias por la oportunidad – sonreí más por compromiso que por placer y seguí a Heiner fuera de la oficina.

-Hola, como escuchaste soy Heiner, sígueme te enseñare el lugar.

-Hola soy Tom –camine detrás de él mientras me daba indicaciones

-Este es el vestuario –pasamos por una puerta a una pequeña habitación, camino hasta unos casilleros y lo abrió – mmm que talla usas?

-La 33- al menos eso pienso, ya que en realidad siempre me han gustado las tallas XL. El asintió y revoloteo en el casillero y luego saco una muda de ropas y me las entrego- toma pruébate estas, mm puedes dejar tus cosas en este casillero- me señalo uno que estaba sin uso.

Tome las ropas –gracias-

-Te espero afuera, que tengo que ir a checar a Bill, también es nuevo apenas inicio hoy -y salió de la habitación dejándome solo, me cambie, por fortuna la ropa me quedo que ni mandada a hacer, aunque para ser sinceros me sentía incómodo con ropa bastante ajustada. Una vez que estaba listo con la camisa a mangas largar y pantalón de vestir me sentía como un pingüino, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, decidí salir de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****í****tulo 2. El encuentro**

Al salir mire hacia todos partes buscando a Heiner, pero solo alcance a mirar a un chico unos centímetros más alto que yo, bastante más delgado incluso que Heiner, llevaba el pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta, no sé qué tenía pero no podía para de mirarle hasta que alguien me toco el hombro haciendo que pegara un brinco por el susto

-Tranquilo solo soy yo – miré a Heiner con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, trate de hacerme al que no había pasado nada.

-Bien que debo hacer –le mire, apartando la mirada del otro chico.

-Bien, sígueme – me guio por entre las mesas mientras hablaba, yo estaba un poco nervioso y no lograba captar todo lo que me decía- primero cuando un cliente entra Evelyn lo recibe y le asigna mesa –me paso un menú- este es el menú, apenas los clientes tomen asiento tú debes entregarles los menús y preguntar si desean algo para beber en lo que deciden que pedir.

Me entrego una libretita- debes anotar todo con cuidado y de forma ordenada en la libreta, cuando pidan comida pasa la orden a la cocina, cuando pidan un trago ve a la barra y pídeselo a Natascha, al menos por ahora, con el tiempo cuando aprendas a prepararlos, lo aras tu solo, ven –caminamos por un pasillo hasta la cocina, cruzando junto al chico de la coleta quien se giró en ese momento y me sonrío, quede embobado con esa sonrisa y aun no sé porque.

-Esta es la cocina, hey todo mundo este es Tom y desde hoy laborara con nosotros- uno a uno comenzaron a decirme que era bienvenido y cosas así. –bien, bien todos a lo suyo – murmuro Heiner después de un rato- bien vamos a fuera te presento a Bill.

Caminamos fuera de la cocina y entonces Heiner llamo al chico de la coleta, así que ese era el mentado Bill- Bill él es Tom. Tom él es Bill- me estiro la mano para saludarme con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Le tome la mano y en ese momento sentí como una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo y me puso lo vellos de punta, y creo que el igual lo sintió porque su sonrisa se borró un instante antes de soltarme la mano

-Un gusto conocerte Tom –dijo educadamente.

-Un gusto – sonreí levemente y luego se hiso un silencio incómodo.

-mmm no se quien está más guapo de los dos –voltee buscando la fuente de esa voz y me encontré con una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, delgada y con unas curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera, la clase de chica que cualquier hombre quisiera, sin embargo a mí en realidad no me llamo mucho la atención, sonreía melosamente mientras estiraba la mano para presentarse.

- Soy Natascha, y me ocupo de la caja, un placer conocerte – le estreche la mano y le sonreí levemente.

-Si muy bien Nat, pero tenemos que trabajar vengan chicos que hay gente a la cual atender – nos miró Heiner, haciendo un ademan para que le siguiéramos.

El resto de la mañana paso muy rápido, entre un ir y venir, conocí a Nils y a Bjôrn que también trabajaban como meseros, fueron muy amables y a las 12:00 que Heiner salió a comer nos dividieron a Bill y a mí, yo estaba con Bjôrn y Bill con Nils, lo cual fue bueno porque el tenerle cerca me ponía un poco nervioso por alguna extraña razón que aún no alcanzaba a entender, y si a eso le sumamos el acoso de Nat hacía cualquiera de nosotros dos, realmente no era muy divertido el asunto. A las 2:00 nos dejaron salir a comer, como la posada donde me hospedaba no me quedaba muy lejos decidí comprar algo de camino he ir a dormir una siesta ya que me sentía un poco cansado.

La tarde paso casi volando, y más debido a que el segundo turno me quede apoyando a Nils, quien me resulto un chico divertido, al terminar el turno me estaba invitando para ir a un club, pero la verdad con lo poco acostumbrado al trabajo extenuando, apenas y podía con mi alma, por lo que decidí declinar la oferta.

Por Bill.

Después del pleito con mis padres por dejar la universidad para dedicarme a cantar, me sentí tan molesto y humillado que la única salida que encontré fue marcharme de casa para poder ir detrás de mi sueño. Acabando en Frankfurt a varios kilómetros de casa, solo y con poco dinero, viéndome obligado a trabajar como mesero en un restaurante, pero estoy decidido a cumplir mis sueños y demostrarles a mis padres que este no es un simple capricho.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, llegue muy temprano y me cambie como me indico Heiner ayer, cuando me daba las primeras instrucciones, pero oficialmente este es mi primer día.

-Buenos días Bill, que bueno que eres puntual, al jefe no le gusta mucho que nos retrasemos – comento Heiner- hay que apurarnos porque si nos hacen falta manos, de hecho según tengo entendido hoy entra un nuevo chico.

-Bien, tu dime que hacer y cómo y yo lo hago- le sonreí, si bien no era el mejor empleo, pero me gustaba hacer las cosas bien, eso era algo que mamá solía decirme todos los días "Bill cariño si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, de lo contrario ni lo intentes, porque será muy vergonzoso el resultado", suspire y me prepare para iniciar el día laboral.

Heiner me enseño desde como tomar una orden hasta como servir al cliente, la verdad es algo complicado y yo siempre he tenido la agilidad de una foca. A las 09:00 de la mañana llego un chico, se ve algo gracioso con el cabello atado en diminutas trenzas ocultas bajo esa pañoleta y con esos pantalones y camisas que le quedan extremadamente anchas, pero lo más gracioso es su cara de "no de que mierda hago aquí", me da algo de pena, de alguna manera creo que le jode más que a mí el hecho de trabajar en este sitio.

El jefe llamo a Heiner a su oficina, mientras tanto me dejo en la barra con Natascha, creo que esta chica está un poco alucinada con migo, y eso me pone un poco nervioso, no es que tenga miedo a las mujeres o no me guste tenerlas cerca, pero en Hamburgo, son un poco más, como decirlo, pasivas, dios esta mujer es tan directa y nada cohibida, a mí siempre me ha gustado ser el de la iniciativa en las relaciones, creo que con Nat eso tenemos en común, nos gusta tener el control.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como se clavaba en mí, una mirada penetrante he insistente, que provoco que voltee y ahí estaba el chico de las trenzas mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, será que tengo algo extraño?, solo atine a sonreírle antes de que Heiner lo lleve para darle indicaciones y mostrarle el lugar.

-Es muy apuesto verdad?- me pregunto Nat, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-No lo sé, no es mi tipo- me encogí de hombros.

-Oh vamos, el que seas chico no implica que no puedas opinar de estos asuntos –me miro algo interesada, esperando mi respuesta.

Solté un largo suspiro y me dispuse a darle una respuesta- Si, tiene buena pinta, sobre todo ahora que lleva el uniforme, le hace resaltar los músculos del pecho y brazos.

Después de un buen rato salieron de la cocina y por fin nos presentaron, fue algo extraño, he incluso me atrevería a decir que fue excitante, sobre todo al momento en el que nos dimos las manos, fue como si hubiéramos hecho click, ¿pero cómo? si él es hombre y yo también y realmente no me imagino siendo un marica y por supuesto que este tío no se dejaría someter, se le miraba a leguas, por cada poro de su piel rezumaba su virilidad.

De pronto me sorprendí yo mismo de mis pensamientos, por dios que ser pobre me estaba jodiendo la mente, al grado de pasar de que de ser un mujeriego, me estaban empezando a gustar los tíos, creo que estoy loco de remate, así que sacudí la cabeza he intente concentrarme en la tarea del día.

A la hora de la comida camine a un parque, y me senté a comer un sándwich que compre por el camino y me dispuse a escribir una nueva canción, por alguna extraña jugada en este momento me sentía tan inspirado que fácilmente podría escribir muchas canciones y no se acabaría, definitivo ese chico estaba transformando mi mundo y él ni siquiera lo sabía, lo peor es que no sabía ni siquiera por qué.

Por la tarde el segundo turno paso volando y por fin en la noche me fui más que muerto a la pequeña posada donde me estaba quedando, pasando antes a comprar algo para la cena, apenas estuve en mi cuarto, tome una ducha y caí en la cama, sin despertar hasta el siguiente día.

_Estaba en un enorme escenario, hab__í__a mucha gente que gritaba euf__ó__rica, y coreaba cada una de mis interpretaciones, yo lucia muy seguro feliz con el look irreverente de siempre, mi cabello negro alborotado y suelto como me gusta, vestido con pantalones de cuero negros_ _ajustados a mi_ _cuerpo, camisa negra con dise__ñ__os extra__ñ__os, pero hermosos y mis botas, las mejores que alguna vez hubiera deseado, pero lo m__á__s impactante era que __é__l estaba detr__á__s de m__í__ tocando una guitarra el__é__ctrica, llevando mi ritmo, con cada acorde, como si fu__é__ramos uno solo, almas gemelas, __¿__gemelas?, si como almas gemelas destinadas para estar unidas, pese a todo, sin importar nada_.

Todo era maravilloso, hasta que ese horrible sonido bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, me saco de golpe de mi sueño, con un gruñido tome el despertador y lo apague, no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero de súbito lo recordé, su rostro, su cuerpo y surgieron unas incontenibles ganas de verle, de oírle, de tenerle cerca, aunque él me ignorase e incluso he llegado a sentir que le causo algo de repulsión.

-Buenos días - me lo tope en los vestidores, estaba en bóxer y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, expuesto a mi escrutinio, el levanto la vista me miro y soltó un seco.

-Ha hola- se puso los pantalones, metió la camisa debajo de ellos y se colocó los zapatos en tiempo record, era como si mi sola presencia no le agradara, lo sentía en sus muecas, sus movimientos y eso, de cierto modo me hiso sentir incómodo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirarme mientras yo me cambiaba. Al terminar, salí para enfrentarme al segundo día de trabajo.

-Hola Bill- me Salud ó Nat.

-Hola Nat.

-Hoy no vendrá Heiner, por lo que ustedes dos –señalando a Tom y a mí- se harán cargo de sus mesas, puede apoyarse de Nils y Bjôrn- en respuesta Tom bufo y se adentró al espacio de las mesas dispuesto a hacer su trabajo y de paso a ignorarme, por dios ¿qué le había hecho para que me detestara de ese modo?

La mañana pasó muy rápida y a la hora del almuerzo me arme de valor y me decidí a hablarle.

-Tom- él se giró y me miro con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería saber si he hecho algo que te ofendiera, ya que ….. te veo algo tenso cuando estoy cerca de ti

-Simplemente no me gustas – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Cómo puedes detestarme?- le dije algo furioso, como podía juzgarme sin conocerme- no sabes nada de mí

-Mira niño no estoy de humor para juegos, la verdad solo quiero irme a descansar un poco- Salió dejándome solo en los vestidores.

Después de ese encuentro el ya no se mostraba tan distante, pero no me permitía estar muy cerca, y en mí se instaló una necesidad por tenerle cerca y no sabía él porque, aunque tampoco es que me importara mucho un porque en ese momento.

Pasaron 3 días, en los cuales ya había aprendido bien el trabajo, y me llevaba bastante bien con mis compañeros de trabajo, incluso Tom y yo, con quien ya había tenido algunas breves charlas de cosas sin superficiales, hasta que una noche nos reuniríamos Heiner, Nils Bjôrn, Tom y yo para ir a un club por lo que apenas llegue a la posada me di un buen baño, me peine con bastante laca para alborotar mi pelo, busque mi mejor ropa y las botas que había comprado hacía unas dos semanas, cuando aún vivía con mis padres, un poco de maquillaje, pinte mis ojos de negro como siempre, baya me veía genial.

Cuando llegue al punto de encuentro solo había llegado Nils.

-¿Bill?, en serio eres tu – se quedó mirándome como si no se creyera que ese era yo – pero si pareces toda una estrella de Rock

-Jajajajajaja eso decían mis amigos.

-Hola Nils, no sabía que invitarías a alguien más –me voltio a ver Bjôrn y se quedó con la boca abierta – ¿Bill?

-Jajajajajaja si yo igual me sorprendí cuando lo vi, el cabron parece toda una estrella de Rock

-Hola – nos saludó Heiner quien llego junto con Tom.

Ahora sí que estamos completos, bien vamos que la noche apenas comienza –dijo eufóricamente Nils. Caminamos hasta el club, una vez dentro bebimos unos tragos, reímos y de verdad en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz.

Al cabo de unas horas decidimos que era hora de irnos, y descubrimos que tanto Tom como yo nos estábamos hospedando en la misma posada.

-¿Cómo es que nunca nos hemos topado?

-No tengo ni la menor idea Tom, pero llevo estando en esa posada un poco más de una semana y ¿tu?.

-Yo apenas llegue hace 5 días y desde entonces estoy ahí, pero creo que ya es tiempo de buscar un departamento.

-Si eso de vivir en una posada no es muy barato – entonces encontré la excusa perfecta para estar juntos- y ¿si rentamos un departamento entre los dos?, así dividiríamos los gastos y el dinero nos rendiría mejor.

Si usted mira fijamente algo por un momento indeciso - Bueno, creo que tienes razón al n.

-Empezamos a buscar uno desde mañana.

-Sí, mientras más rápido mejor, eso de pagar un cuarto no es muy redituable - Sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la posada y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Esa noche prácticamente no pude dormir pensando en que pronto compartiría un apartamento con él.

Así pasaron tres días más hasta que dimos con un apartamento a unas cinco calles del trabajo, era genial ya que tenía dos habitaciones, estaba amueblado y no era muy caro, justo lo que necesitábamos, así que nos mudamos de inmediato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****í****tulo 3 Juntos, por ahora.**

By Bill

-Creo que es la mejor elección que pudimos tomar, no lo piensas Bill.

-Si tienes razón – mire el interior de nuestro nuevo apartamento.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso realmente no te conozco.

- ¿Cómo dices? –Le mire mientras caminaba para sentarse en el sofá.

-Bueno, no sé cómo eres y ni tu como soy yo, por ejemplo yo soy un poco, mmm ¿cómo decirlo? ... desordenado y no sé cómo eres tú, no sé si eres un maniático de la limpieza y el orden o algo por él estilo.

-Jajajajajajajaja, no soy un enfermo mental, pero si, no me gusta el desorden, aunque no lo sé, en casa Anke, se encargaba de mantener todo en su lugar y pues ahora eso de tener que limpiar la casa no me hace mucha gracia.

-No lo entiendo - me miro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Bueno – recostó su espalda y me miro tratando de analizarme o al menos eso me lo pareció a mí- por lo que entiendo, tus padres están forrados

-Si –Me encogí de hombros, realmente no sabía a qué venía esto.

-¿Cómo es que dejaste esa vida de niño consentido para venir a joderte aquí? – Me senté junto a él en el sofá y solté un bufido.

-Mi mayor sueño es ser un cantante famoso, mis padres querían que fuera a la universidad y me convirtiera en un abogado, y no es que esté en contra de esa profesión, pero definitivamente no es lo mío.

- Ya, hiciste una rabieta porque tus padres no apoyaron tus ideas.

-Más que un berrinche.

_-Bill deja ese sue__ñ__o tonto de la estrella de Rock y pon los pies en la tierra, tienes que prepararte para la vida, ya no eres un ni__ñ__o y necesitas responsabilizarte, madurar._

_-Tu padre tiene raz__ó__n cari__ñ__o, tienes que hacerte responsable y madurar._

_-No pienso dejar mis sue__ñ__os, y si no les gusta, no me importa, ya tome mi decisi__ó__n – me cruce de brazos- y no me har__á__n cambiar de opini__ó__n._

_-Pues entonces tienes dos opciones, o vas a la universidad o te retiramos el apoyo, ya no tendr__á__s dinero para tus ropas y gustos caros, as__í__ que decide – me dijo mi padre, esperando que le siguiera el juego y bajara la cabeza en obediencia absoluta, pero ese no era yo, no, Bill era m__á__s que eso y ser__í__a m__á__s que un ni__ñ__o consentido._

_-Pues me voy de esta casa y les demostrare de lo que soy capaz – los encare, mam__á__ empez__ó__ a llorar y papa la abrazo, mientras ambos me miraban como si me hubiera quedado loco de momento- no me miren as__í__, ustedes pusieron las condiciones no yo- les espete y me dirig__í__ a la puerta totalmente molesto, pero m__á__s que nada seguro de mi decisi__ó__n._

_Antes de salir mi padre me grito _ un a__ñ__o Bill, un a__ñ__o y si en ese tiempo no logras tu sue__ñ__o- escupi__ó__ la palabra "sue__ñ__o" como si fuera algo rep__ú__gnate y vomitivo- volver__á__s a casa he iras a la universidad y seguir__á__s nuestras reglas._

_-Est__á__ bien – me fui directo a mi cuarto, empaque lo que pude y tome toda el dinero que ten__í__a ahorrado he inicie mi aventura._

- Mis padres querían controlar mi vida, convertirme en alguien que no soy yo, así que decidí luchar por mis sueños - suspire melancólico- así que bueno estoy aquí, sin dinero, solo y con la más férrea convicción de lograr mis metas -le mire- y tú, ¿porque estás aquí?

-Por estúpido

-No entiendo – le mire alzando una ceja.

Suspiro y se tensó un poco, como si le molestara hablar del tema – En el lugar de donde vengo para poder sobrevivir uno tenía que estar en una pandilla – se quedó en silencio por un momento como recordando algo no muy agradable por la expresión es su rostro, su hermoso rostro – esa tarde tendríamos un encuentro con una pandilla rival, las cosas se salieron de control, bueno más concretamente yo perdí el control y por mostrarme débil lo perdí todo, no tuve otra opción más que salir de ahí.

-Entonces hiciste algo que no debias – dije en un susurro

-En realidad intente hacer lo correcto, pero resulto no ser lo mejor – suspiro y miro por toda la habitación- y por esa debilidad me vi obligado a dejarlo todo atrás, incluso mis sueños.

Sentí un poco de lastima por él, yo salí para perseguir mis sueños y el los perdió, no se me paso por alto la ironía de la situación.- y ¿Cuál era tu sueño, si puedo preguntar?

Sonrió y me miró- ser el líder de la mejor pandilla.

Fruncí el ceño- ¿en verdad querías eso?

- Como no tienes una idea, de donde yo vengo lo más importante es el poder, quien controla lo tiene todo. Mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, mis padres dejaron la universidad por mí.

Lo note algo tenso por la conversación, así que opte por cambiar el tema - ¿qué habitación escoges?

- La del final del pasillo

- Ese es el baño – le dije de forma juguetona para aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso, la que está junto al baño

- Bien, me iré a mi cuarto - me sentía nervioso solo de pensar que desdé ahora viviríamos juntos, y es que cada día le deseaba más.

By Tom

Ya llevamos algunas semanas viviendo juntos en ese nuevo apartamento, los días se han ido volando entre el trabajo, algunas charlas tontas con Bill al regresar del trabajo y una que otra fiesta con los compañeros, era una mañana como cualquier otra, pero por alguna razón nos quedamos dormidos, ambos, y eso que Bill siempre está muy al pendiente del horario, detesta llegar tarde al trabajo, es lago maniático con eso, cada mañana me apresura para llegar temprano, pero hoy creo que le ha ganado el cansancio.

-Buenos días – entre bostezando a la salita, él estaba a punto de entrar al baño, por lo que le hice un ademan con las manos para que me permitiera entrar –hey necesito entrar primero, me urge mear.

Me miro de reojo – lo siento pero yo me levante primero y yo voy primero

-Vale, pero tú te vas a duchar y vas a tardar mucho y a mí me urge entrar – me quede pensativo un momento mientras él me miro con mala cara y se disponía a encerarse en el baño, cuando lo detuve- ya se, tú te duchas con la cortina corrida mientras yo entro, a hacer lo mío, total somos tíos y no pasara nada –me encogí de hombros, el me miro y asintió

Entro primero, espere un momento y luego entre, estaba desnudo bajo la regadera pero podía ver su figura perfilada por la cortina del baño, intente ignorarlo concentrándome en mis asuntos, cuando termine salí de ahí con la intención de arreglarme para ir al trabajo, pero por alguna extraña razón solo podía pensar en esa esbelta y perfecta figura, pero que me pasaba, si yo siempre había sido muy hombre, mujeriego a decir verdad, sin dar mucha importancia a eso decidí continuar mi día.

By Bill

Esta mañana fue la más extraña en semanas, para empezar me dormí y llegaría tarde al trabajo, lo mismo que Tom, cada día era como si por alguna extraña razón nos sincronizáramos, incluso en el trabajo empecé a notar que hacíamos cosas muy similares, lo cual me tenía un poco perturbado, pero decidí ignorarlo, lo atribuí al hecho de que ahora vivíamos juntos y pasábamos muchas horas al día juntos, lo peor es que por la misma cercanía me estaba obsesionando más con el, al grado de que por las noches entraba furtivamente a su habitación solo para mirarlo dormir.

Y es que se miraba tan atractivo, como algo prohibido, pero a final de cuentas no lo era o ¿si?, pero ¿Por qué lo sería?, si es cierto que éramos dos hombres, pero era solo eso, acaso no había muchas parejas de gay por todas partes.

Por la falta de tiempo y su necesidad de usar el baño al mismo tiempo que yo, me puse un poco nervioso, pero lo que más me aturdió fue el hecho de que de reojo pude ver cómo me observaba mientras me duchaba, él no se percató de que yo me di cuenta, pero vi como clavo los ojos en mi cuerpo desnudo, o tal vez solo es mi imaginación que me está haciendo una mala pasada.

El día paso volando y ya por la noche al llegar del trabajo sentí mucha necesidad de volver a mi música, lo que más amaba en la vida, así que inmediatamente fui a mi habitación y tome mi guitarra que tenía más de dos meses sin tocar y saque mi cuaderno, donde escribía mis canciones, comencé a tocar y de repente estaba perdido, en otro mundo, anotando las partituras, tocando y cantando, hasta que unos aplausos me sacaron de ese estado de abandono y me aceleraron el corazón al verle parado en el umbral de mi habitación con esa sonrisa seductora que solía dedicar a las chicas guapas que asistían al restaurante.

-Tocas muy bien, y definitivamente tienes una buena voz – camino y se sentó junto a mí en la cama, extendió su mano – me la prestas – y miro significativamente a la guitarra, yo se la tendí y el la tomo y comenzó a tocar, de alguna forma, la melodía que tocaba encajaba mejor que la mía, con la letra de la canción, después de un momento me miro y sonrío.

-Vale que eres genial con la guitarra, ¿sabes que sería bueno?- me miro alzando una ceja

-¿Qué?

- Que nos uniéramos, en un dueto, podríamos buscar alguna oportunidad y ser famosos, y entonces tu tendrías lo que quieres, poder, dinero y fama, y yo tendría mi música, lo que más amo en esta vida- él se quedó pensativo por un momento y volvió a tocar una melodía, después se detuvo, me miro a los ojos.

- Creo que puedes tener razón, eso sería bueno, pero, yo no tengo ni una guitarra, ni nada por el estilo y eso de la cantada a mí no se me da mucho.

-Mmm puedo prestarte la mía y yo sería el cantante- el sonrío y desde ese momento empezamos a buscarle música a mis letras.

Al cabo de una semana ya teníamos cuatro canciones y nos dedicamos a ensayar, dejamos de ir a fiestas y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y las cosas fueron cambiando, incluso alguna que otra noche nos llegamos a quedar dormidos en el mismo cuarto y por ende en la misma cama. Lo cual a mí me gustaba, aunque a Tom le daba lo mismo.

Lo único que me preocupaba era que cada vez más me obsesionaba con él, con tenerle cada vez más cerca y eso me preocupaba mucho, porque si él se enteraba, seguro que me detestaría.

Al cabo de un mes logramos que nos dieran la oportunidad de tocar en un bar, no era la gran cosa pero por algo se empieza, esa noche antes de nosotros toco una pequeña banda, que no se veía muy bien coordinada, pero el bajista y el de la batería se veía que eran muy buenos, al bajar del escenario nos saludaron y se sentaron en la barra a beber un trago.

Cuando subí al escenario estaba muy nervioso, pero Tom me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y eso me calmo al instante, había algo en el que me calmaba y me hacía sentir en paz, protegido.

Lo hicimos bastante bien y la poca gente que nos escuchó nos dedicó una ronda de aplausos, y así comenzó nuestra vertiginosa carrera hacía la fama, solos él y yo, juntos, al menos por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap****í****tulo 4- Un nuevo comienzo.**

By Bill

Los días pasaron y cada día éramos mejores, empezó a acudir más gente a vernos tocar y una noche, se nos acercaron Gustav y Georg, los chicos de la otra banda que habíamos visto tocar anteriormente y a la que no le fue tan bien como a nosotros.

- Hola, soy Gustav y él es Georg- hizo un gesto a su amigo que lo acompañaba- les hemos visto ahí arriba y pienso que son geniales – se removía un poco nervioso- y bueno queríamos saber si no les gustaría unirse a nosotros, bueno no a la banda, porque de hecho ya se acabó.

-Sí, es que éramos patéticos de verdad –dijo Georg- y ustedes dos son muy buenos, y pues no sé qué piensan, de formar una nueva banda con nosotros 2.

Tom y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, sin mediar palabra alguna, no había razón para hacerlo, pensábamos igual, queríamos cosas similares, eras muy parecidos, al cabo de dos semanas ya éramos una banda en toda regla he incluso teníamos un nombre éramos "devilish".

Nos la pasábamos de las mil maravillas, los nuevos chicos compartían nuestro amor y dedicación a la música y compaginamos de una manera tan perfecta, pero una noche paso algo que nos cambiaría y nos marcaría para siempre. Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer, después de la tocada, decidimos celebrar que ya teníamos dos meses juntos y que las cosas mejoraban, habíamos grabado un demo y lo llevamos a varías disqueras y nos habían contestado de una, dijeron que nos visitarían pronto así que estábamos muy eufóricos.

Bebí demasiado, al igual que Tom, llegamos casi arrastrándonos a casa.

- Por fin llegamos, joder estarás muy flaco pero como pesas – me gruño Tom que prácticamente me cargo todo el camino, el aguantaba más el alcohol y a diferencia de mi casi no se le notaba lo borracho que estaba.

Lo mire y me di cuenta que ya no podía aguantar más, ya no podía ocultar que lo deseaba, y con tanto alcohol en las venas me dio el valor para hacer lo que tanto llevaba deseando en meses, me acerque a el que estaba recostado en el mismo mueble que yo y lo bese, el abrió los ojos como platos y de un empujón me boto al piso.

-¿Pero qué coño crees que estás haciendo? - me gruño furioso.

-Yo….na..na..nada- me puse tan rojo como un tomate y no sabía que hacer o decir, y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, si ni siquiera cuando era niño solía llorar, pero en ese momento las lágrimas salían a borbotones y no podía detenerme, quizá era efecto de alcohol. Entonces Tom me miro algo alterado y pasó lo más insólito de esa noche.

Se levantó del sofá y se acuclillo a mi lado, y con una caricia tierna, me aparto el cabello del rostro, yo me quede quieto, entonces el acerco su rostro al mío y unió nuestros labios, al principio en una simple caricia, pero después empezó a morderme los labios a lamerlos y yo, solo puede entre abrir los labios y dejar pasar a su lengua húmeda, que jugueteo dentro de mi boca con la mía.

-Ahhh –comencé a jadear en su boca y me estremecí de placer y casi sin darme cuenta mis manos por voluntad propia volaron hasta su pecho y lo acariciaron y masajearon, estaba ansioso de sentirlo, de tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Él se separó de mi boca y me miro con una sonrisa de niño malo que me derritió al momento – ansioso? – yo solo pude soltar un jadeo y mirarlo con el deseo pintado en mi rostro, él se relamió los labios y reanudo los besos, sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa, eran frías y callosas, pero con cada rose me desasía en espasmos de placer, sentía el cuerpo arder.

Nunca había sentido algo igual con nadie, ni tampoco había deseado tanto a alguien, rompió el beso y se alejó de mí, yo gimoteé en respuesta, el solo sonrío y me quito la camisa, me beso el cuello, yo ladee la cabeza para darle un mayor acceso, mientras le acariciaba el pecho metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa.

Llegó hasta mis pezones y comenzó a lamer el derecho y a morderlo, yo me desasía en jadeos por el placer, me abrazo por la cintura y me subió al sofá, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, mientras lo miraba embobado.

-¿Y no piensas quitarte eso? – estaba aturdido, pero mis manos se movieron como con vida propia, quitándome no solo los pantalones sino hasta los bóxer, y ahí estaba yo totalmente excitado y desnudo frente a su mirada. Se acercó y me acaricio el bajo vientre delineando el tatuaje de estrella que tenía ahí, bajo hasta llegar a mi miembro que estaba más que duro a causa de la excitación, comenzó a acariciarlo y sobarlo.

-Ohhhh – se apodero de mi boca nuevamente, me beso salvajemente con ansias, con deseo desenfrenado, yo ya no pensaba, solo sentía cada una de sus caricias y entonces, se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de correrme, de un empujón me giro quedando boca abajo.

-Abre las piernas y levanta el culo – me ordeno y yo lo hice de inmediato, me acaricio la espalda – así me gusta.

Sentí su pene totalmente duro rosar mis nalgas y en ese momento sentí pánico al pensar en lo que tenía planeado hacerme, me iba a meter su polla por el culo y yo estaba ahí abierto esperando a que lo hiciera. Me mordí el labio y me trague mi miedo ¿no era esto lo que venía deseando desde hace meses?, ¿ ahora de que me quejaba?. Sentí la humedad del presemen mojando mi agujero de salida y trague saliva notablemente nervioso.

Él se deslizo dentro de mí de una fuerte embestida – Ohhhhhhhh- grite cuando sentí el dolor que su enorme erección me provocaba al entrar en mí.

- Joder que estás muy apretado –se quedó quieto por un momento y después de un momento poso una mano en mi cintura y la otra la bajo a mi pene y comenzó a embestir y a sobarme la polla, todo fue tan excitante que solo pude deshacerme en jadeos.

- Tom…ohhhh Tom…ohhh… ohhhhh

Continuo con las embestidas, consiguiendo un ritmo salvaje y brutal, sentía que me iba a romper pero no quería pedirle que se detuviera, al contrario, quería más y más, lo quería todo, dentro de mí, salvaje y duro.

El placer era insoportable y de repente estalle, pero él no paro, no se detuvo, continuo hasta que ya mi pene quedo flácido en su mano, y entonces sentí algo pegajoso escurriéndose por entre mis nalgas y bajándome por las piernas, pero ya no aguante más y me desplome en el sofá con el recostado sobre mi espalda, así nos quedamos tumbado.

By Tom.

La luz que entraba por la ventana me molestaba ya que me daba directo a los ojos, los abrí lentamente, me dolía la cabeza, había tomado mucho anoche y luego ese sueño loco en el que yo me follaba a Bill, pero que tonterías estaba pensado, mire a mí alrededor ¿Qué hacía en la sala en lugar de mi cuarto?, sentí algo removerse debajo y baje la mirada.

La realidad me golpeo tan fuerte que casi caigo del sofá, estaba Bill debajo de mi completamente desnudo y manchado de…o dios de semen, pero ¿Qué paso anoche?, ¿Qué hice?, me levante de un salto, cogí mi ropa y me metí al baño, afortunadamente hoy era nuestro día de descanso porque no tenía ánimos para nada.

Me metí bajo la regadera, tenía la mente llena de cosas y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron llegando a mí, el beso de Bill, sus lágrimas, sobre todo eso, es que por algún motivo no soportaba verlo llorar, y cuando lo hiso anoche por culpa de mi rechazó, yo solo quería consolarlo, y lo bese, pero al sentir esa sedosa piel, esos carnosos y húmedos labios, ya no pude parar, le deseaba con todas las fuerzas, como jamás había deseado algo.

Y él me correspondió, y me pidió, me exigió más, dios pero que me estaba ocurriendo, porque Bill me volvía loco si yo soy hetero, no soy gay, o ¿me estaba volviendo gay?, mierda esto no podía estarme pasando, no a mí.

Salí del baño y el aún seguía dormido así que decidí salir a tomar algo y alejarme un poco, no sabía lo que me ocurría, pero esa noche no la olvidaría jamás, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del sexo como esa noche, las chicas casi nunca me seguían el ritmo y se quejaban que era muy tosco y las lastimaba, pero Bill nunca se quejó, me seguía, me respondía y aun pedía más, y eso me gustaba, pero joder no era gay, esto no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Camine hasta un bar y me senté en la barra, pedí una cerveza y la bebí a pequeños sorbos mientras mi mente divagaba por los últimos acontecimientos, y al final llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor era alejarme de Bill, entre él y yo no podía haber nada. Cerca de las 3 me encamine a casa de Georg, para el ensayo de la banda.

By Bill.

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, me levante lentamente, joder como me dolía el trasero y estaba todo pegajoso, manchado de semen mezclado con mi sangre, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero y Tom no estaba, se había ido y me sentí como una puta barata, a la que usan y después botan porque ya no sirve de nada, lentamente me fui al baño.

Sentía las gotas de agua lamiendo mi piel, me sentía tan sucio, tan ruin, pero acaso no era esto lo que llevaba meses deseando, no, definitivamente no, lo que yo quería no era solo sexo con Tom, era a él al que quería, lo necesitaba junto a mí, pero obviamente él no pensaba lo mismo de mí, solo me uso y después paso de mí.

A las tres de la tarde estaba en la puerta de casa de Georg tocando a la puerta.

-Hola Bill – era Georg muy sonriente- pasa ya solo faltabas tú.

-Hola - Le sonreí esforzándome un poco en parecer contento, sobre todo si Tom estaba ahí, no quería que supiera que estaba deprimido porque lo de anoche no le importo en absoluto.

-Vamos a mi cuarto ahí están los demás – Lo seguí escaleras arriba, hasta una habitación

Hola a todos –musite al entrar, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero el desvió la mirada.

Hola Bill- me contesto Gustav, camine y me senté junto a él en la cama, Georg se sentó detrás de la batería, yo los mire uno a uno.

-Tengo una nueva canción

-A verla – dijo Gus y le tendí la libreta, después de unos minutos me volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Coño Bill esta es la mejor canción que he visto eres un genio, quien lo hubiera pensado.

- A verla –corrió Georg hasta arrebatar la libreta a Gus- Definitivo, con esta nos daremos a conocer, joder si es increíble, mírala Tom – le tendió la libreta, él la tomo y se quedó en silencio por un momento,

-Bueno hay que ponerle música a la letra o de nada valdrá el hecho de que sea genial - dijo al fin.

Sonreí un poco al escuchar las opiniones de mis compañeros de la banda, pero el saber que Tom pensaba que mi canción era genial, eso me alegro más, durante el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos poniéndole música a la letra y ensayando como locos, hasta ya no poder más. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche Gus se despidió, así que yo hice lo mismo y Tom detrás de mí, pues ya no tenía caso que se quedara, si los demás ya no estábamos para practicar y Georg, tendría clases mañana por lo que tenía que descansar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa, entre yo primero y me fui directo a mi habitación, no me sentía cómodo con Tom cerca de mí, no después de lo de anoche, estaba hecho polvo, así que nada más pegar la cabeza a la almohada me quede dormido.

By Tom.

De camino a casa me sentí como un idiota, quería hablar con Bill de lo sucedido anoche, aun no sabía porque paso todo, y no quería que pensara que yo le quería como pareja, porque no era así, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, así que caminamos en silencio, y nada más llegar él se encerró en su habitación.

Intente dormir pero estaba muy inquieto, no me gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas y sentía que debía hablar con Bill, poner las cosas en claro, así que después de mucho comerme el coco me arme de valor y fui hasta su cuarto y apenas entre me congele al verle tendido en la cama cuan largo era, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, sus largas piernas, toda esa hermosa piel blanca tan expuesta.

Era como un sueño, nunca había visto algo más hermoso que lo que tenía en frente de mí en ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, de tenerlo entre mis brazos y ese deseo me sobre salto y me hizo reaccionar, que coño me pasaba con Bill, salí de su cuarto y me fui al mío, casi no dormí esa noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levante Bill ya no estaba en el departamento, lo cual era extraño ya que él solía esperarme para ir juntos al trabajo, durante el día se la paso evadiéndome a cada momento y solo me hablo lo necesario y de forma costes pero muy formal.

Cuando dio la hora del almuerzo despareció, así que me fui al departamento dispuesto a hablar con él porque esta situación me enfadaba mucho, pero lo que más me molestaba era el no tenerlo revoloteando a mi alrededor, llegue y tal y cómo me imagine, él ya estaba en casa, estaba en la cocina preparando algo, camine hasta ahí y lo mire –Hola.

Hola – me contesto sin levantar la mirada – creo que necesitamos hablar, de lo ocurrido la otra noche.

-Si yo también pienso igual, creo que lo que pasó no…

-¿No debió de suceder?, ¿fue un error? – Suspiro- lo sé, nos dejamos llevar, estábamos muy borrachos, además, no es por ofender, pero prefiero las mujeres – y continúo con lo que hacía.

Trague saliva, la verdad me dio en el orgullo que el pensara así, pero aun así esto facilitaba las cosas, así que sonreí – si es justo lo que te quería decir – vi como hizo una mueca de dolor, pero en un segundo esta desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa falsa, lo sabía, esto le afecto más de lo que él quiere hacerme saber.

En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, lo he llegado a conocer muy bien, he incluso en algunos momentos he llegado a compartir sus sentimientos, porque cuando esta triste yo también me siento así y no sé por qué.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-hu

-¿Que si quieres que te ayude?

-Ah..esto.. no, yo puedo solo, porque no te vas a mirar la tele mientras termino – asentí y salí de la cocina obediente.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la TV, comencé a cambiar los canales una y otra vez, realmente no me concentraba en nada, solo podía pensar en su hermosa carita triste por mi estupidez, es que no debí haberlo follado, esto solo lo está haciéndose sentir como una mierda.

Después del almuerzo Bill se encerró en su cuarto con el pretexto de estar cansado, yo hice lo mismo y quedé frito de inmediato, el resto de la tarde paso igual que siempre, Natascha tratando de ligar con Bill y con migo, para ver quien cae de los dos. El resto de los días trascurrieron prácticamente igual, Bill evadiéndome y yo cada noche yendo a escondidas a mirarlo dormir.

El viernes por la noche estaba un poco nervioso, era la presentación en la que estrenaríamos la nueva canción, las cosas entre Bill y yo empezaban a mejorar y esa noche fuimos juntos al bar, él se veía genial con esa chaqueta de cuero, esos pantalones ajustados que le hacían lucir ese pequeño pero inquieto trasero, Su cabello negro con mechones blancos estaba alborotado, el de verdad parecía toda una estrella de rock.

Todos estábamos muy nerviosos, pero al momento de estar en el escenario ese miedo desapareció y dimos el mejor concierto que hubiéramos dado hasta ese momento, la gente enloqueció, fue tan espectacular que no me lo creía.

Cuando bajamos aun estábamos eufóricos por la respuesta de la gente y un hombre de traje se nos acercó.

-Hola chicos, soy el sr. Jost, David Jost, y lo que vi esta noche me fascino, lo cual no es muy fácil de conseguir, pero ustedes lo han logrado- nos miró con una sonrisa agradable.

-Gracias por su comentario- le contesto Bill.

-Miren chicos, voy a ir al grano –nos miró muy serio- yo trabajo para una importante disquera y me interesa que se unan a nosotros, ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Es en serio?- no me lo podía creer.

- Muy en serio, miren, mi hija ha venido un par de veces a verlos y ella ha insistido hasta el cansancio que son una buena banda, y de verdad que tenía razón, así que ¿Cuál es su respuesta?.

-Pero por supuesto que nos interesa ¿no es así muchachos?- dijo Gus.

-Si- contestamos todos al unísono- Nos entregó una tarjeta.

- Los espero mañana a las doce del día para la firma del contrato y de ahí directo a la fama- y se fue, nos miramos y comenzamos a gritar y brincar de felicidad.

-No me lo creo, no me lo creo – repetía Bill.

-¿Porque no?, si siempre has sido tan genial, era obvio que algún día se fijaran en ti- todos volteamos a ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras y ahí estaba un chico de más o menos mi edad, rubio de ojos color marrón, mirándonos, no mirando a Bill con una sonrisa en los labios, y mi compañero, cuando le miro, le brillaron los ojos, como nunca antes había visto, y corrió a abrazarlo, ese momento, deseaba estrangular a ese rubio de mierda y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

- ¡Andy! ¿Pero cómo?,¿cuándo llegaste?- le disparo Bill mirando al chico

-Hoy en la mañana, estaba preocupado por ti – le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona, se veía que ambos se tenían mucho cariño y confianza- Así que decidí venir a verte, eres un egoísta Bill no me has hecho ninguna llamada - le reclamó y el hizo un puchero como un niño peleando por un dulce.

-Lo siento Andy es que he estado muy ocupado entre el trabajo y la música, pero dime ¿sabes cómo están mis padres?

-Por el momento están tranquilos, ya que enviaron un investigador y saben dónde estás y que haces, por eso supe dónde encontrarte –sonrío con superioridad, mientras Bill le miraba con esos ojitos llenos de alegría, le miraba como a mí no me había visto nunca y eso me enfado.

Me aclare la garganta para que recordara que estábamos ahí y las mejillas de Bill se tiñeron de rojo de una forma tan adorable –perdón chico, les presento a Andreas un viejo amigo. Andy ellos son Tom, Georg y Gustav.

Todos lo saludamos, pero al menos a mí no me agrado el chico, nos sentamos en una mesa y tomamos algunos tragos, durante todo ese tiempo Bill no tenía ojos más que para Andy y yo estaba molesto cada vez más, ¿pero por qué?, si Bill no era nada mío, solo compartíamos apartamento y bueno él era hombre y yo también, y por supuesto que yo no era gay, pero lo de la otra noche, aun no sé cómo es que ocurrido.

Pasadas las 3 de la mañana me levante y les dije que me iría a casa –¿bienes Bill? – él ya estaba muy tomado pero no tanto como la otra noche.

-Creo que yo también me voy- dijo Georg y Gus le secundo

-Quédate un rato más con migo Bill, luego te llevo a tu casa –le dijo Andreas, Bill se lo pensó un momento y asintió.

-Yo iré después Tom.

-Como quieras – salí del bar más que cabreado por dejarlo con ese tipo, llegue a casa y no pude pegar los ojos solo de pensar en que estarían haciendo esos dos solos. No tardo ni media hora y escuche ruidos, me asome con cuidado y vi a Bill entrar en su habitación, se veía tomado pero normal, lo cual quería decir que el tipo este no se propaso con él, ahora si podía dormir.

Cuando sonó el despertador me sobresalte, era muy temprano y yo aún tenía sueño, pero tenía que ir al trabajo, así que me levante y me fui directo al baño y justo cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta salió el y quedamos uno frente al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

Él se sobresaltó por un momento, nos miramos fijamente y nos acercamos poco a poco hasta rosar nuestros labios en una tierna caricia, no sé qué pasaba por mi mente, pero mi cuerpo se movía a voluntad propia, lo abrace por la cintura pegándolo más a mí cuerpo, el soltó un pequeño suspiro pero no se resistió.

Comencé a comerle la boca como un desesperado, como un animal y el poco a poco comenzó a responderme y se colgó de mi cuello para poder encajar mejor y profundizar el beso, comencé a jugar con su lengua, a morder sus labios, a lamerlos.

Cole mis manos debajo de su camisa y comencé a quitársela, el levanto las manos dócilmente, se la quite. Mordisquee su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello donde deje un rastro de besos y mordidas por todo lo largo, mientras lo escuchaba soltar pequeños suspiros, lo cual me excitaba sobre manera.

El me quito la playera y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, los brazos mientras se pegaba más a mí, baje mis manos hasta su trasero y lo jale para que chocaran nuestras pelvis, el bajo su mano hasta colarla por mis pantalones y acaricio mi pene por encima de los bóxer, yo ya estaba más que duro y deseoso de estar dentro de él.

Le abrí los pantalones y se los baje de un tirón junto con el bóxer, el jadeo por la sorpresa pero continuo acariciándome, volví por su boca, era fantástica y ese piercing en que tenía en la lengua me hacía derretirme más de deseo.

Le solté para poder quitarme los pantalones y los boxers en tiempo récor, lo miré, tenía los labios rojos, las mejillas coloradas y le corrían gotitas de sudor, me quedé embobado mirándolo, se veía tan sensual, estire mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, bajando por su pecho, su piel era blanca y suave, estaba hipnotizado.

Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era agitada, volví por su boca más ansioso que antes, lo abracé y pegue a mi cuerpo buscando más contacto. Quería sentirlo, tenerlo, poseerlo de una forma tan irracional.

-Tom pa..ra – logro decirme entre jadeos. Pero yo no pensaba solo actuaba y no deseaba parar. Hasta que sentí como de un empujón nos separamos- Tom yo no soy tu juguete sexual, al que puedes tener cuando quieras y después ignorarme como si no hubiera pasado nada. La…la primera vez –estaba bastante excitado al igual que yo pero trataba de contenerse, se notaba en lo tenso de sus músculos- estábamos borrachos y sí, yo lo provoque pero- bajo la cara y pude ver una pequeña lagrima recorrer su hermoso rostro- pero yo no quiero solo sexo ocasional, yo quiero algo más y sé que tu no.

El verlo y escucharlo de esa manera me partía el corazón y solo deseaba consolarlo besar cada lagrima y borrarla de su rostro, camine hasta él y sin mucho en que pensar tome la decisión, no había nada que pensar, sin el ya no podría seguir. Así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y empecé a depositar pequeños besos – Te necesito Bill, no sé qué es lo que esperas de mí, pero una cosa si tengo clara, no puedo estar un día más sin ti, te necesito – y lo bese en la boca tiernamente y el poco a poco me correspondió y se abrazó de mi cuello, dejándose llevar nuevamente.

Baje mis manos a su entrepierna y empecé a masajearle, disfrutaba escuchando como gemía a causa del placer que sentía con mis caricias- Ahhhh Tomm Ahhhh – era la mejor melodía que podía escuchar, estaba más que duro, así que lo abrace y lleve al sofá, donde lo recosté boca arriba, me coloque entre sus piernas, las cuales el abrió para mí, le acaricie el pecho, bajando hasta sus piernas y me coloque en posición, ya no resistía más solo deseaba estar dentro de él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo recibiéndome.

Sin más me introduje de una firme estocada el grito – Ahhhhh

-¿Te duele?- le susurre al oído mientras mordía y besaba su oreja.

-No, ahhh sigue Tom, dame más ya no aguanto- me suplicaba con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillando de pación. Y lo hice, empecé las embestidas rápidas y con fuerza una y otra vez, sentí el placer recorrer mi cuerpo y lo sentí a él retorciéndose entre mis brazos jadeando mi nombre, hasta que no aguante más y me corrí dentro de él, pero él seguía duro y había que hacer algo al respecto, aunque estaba cansado me incline y lo tome en mis manos, él tenía los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió al sentir mis manos en su pene.

Sin pensármelo comencé a lamerlo y lo introduje en mi boca, a pesar de que nunca había hecho algo como esto, no me causo asco, porque aunque Bill fuera un hombre, no me daba asco en absoluto, al contrarío disfrutaba cada rose con el cada contacto, en pocos minutos él se deshacía en gemidos, que estoy seguro escuchaban muy bien los vecinos, pero no me importaba, todo mundo podría enterarse y no me avergonzaría el hecho de que me gusta Bill.

Tocarlo, tenerlo era lo que más disfrutaba, lo lamí y succiones mientras miraba a su rostro, hasta que sentí el presemen saliendo por su polla y lo saque de mi boca y lo masajee con fuerza hasta que se corrió hasta que su semilla nos bañó a ambos, ya agotados nos dejamos caer en el sofá uno sobre otro, sentía una paz tan grande, hasta que de repente reacciono Bill.

-Mierda, ya es tarde no llegaremos al trabajo y estoy todo pegajoso- salto del sofá más que sobresaltado, pero a mí no me importaba el trabajo, solo estar con él, aun así me levante con mucha pereza y vi cómo se metió al baño.

-Hey pero tienes que darme lugar en la ducha si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo- asomo por la puerta y me sonrío juguetonamente. Me disponía a unirme a él en el baño cuando sonó ni móvil.

- Hola

-Tom, solo hablaba para recordarles lo de la cita hoy a las doce y pues para saber en dónde nos encontraremos.

-Mierda Georg lo había olvidado, mmm no sé qué te parece en la cafetería que está cerca de la disquera

-Me parece perfecto, bien te dejo- Bueno eso quiere decir que todavía hay tiempo, así que llame al trabajo y dije que Bill y yo tuvimos un problema y no podríamos asistir hoy al trabajo y colgué sin dar mayores explicaciones.

-Si sigues tardando ya no me encontraras aquí y además llegaremos muy tarde al trabajo- Me grito Bill desde el baño.

-De eso nada –entre al baño y rodee su cintura con mis brazos mientras le besaba el cuello –no recuerdas que hoy por fin firmamos contrato con la disquera.

-ah sí, se me había olvidado, que bueno que te tengo a ti ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente –lo gire para poder comerle la boca a gusto, pegándolo todo lo posible a mi cuerpo- dios, ¿qué me has hecho?, siento que ya no puedo continuar sin ti.

-Bueno, estamos iguales Tom, yo también te necesito, te .. te amo- dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo escuche y me hizo sentir muy feliz. Terminamos de bañarnos y preparamos el desayuno. A las once con cuarenta ya estábamos en el café con Georg y Gustav, listos para este nuevo comienzo.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos cita con el señor David Jost- le indique a la secretaría.

-Si permítanme un momento, por favor tomen asiento – y se introdujo a una oficina.

-Estoy muy nervioso- Comento Gus

-Si yo también- le secundo Georg.

-Creo que todos estamos así – comento Bill y me miro con una sonrisa enorme.

-Adelante por favor, es señor Jost los espera- entramos más que nerviosos y después de un buen rato de pláticas y arreglar los términos firmamos un contrato, un nuevo futuro, un nuevo sueño y lo mejor de todo es que lo tenía a él a mi lado.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de forma tan vertiginosa entre ensayos, juntas para hacer correcciones a las canciones y elegir cuales van y cuales no que casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, pero desde ese día dormíamos juntos en la misma cama, cada mañana despertaba a su lado, siendo su rostro lo último que veía al acostarme y lo primero al levantarme por las mañanas y eso me bastaba para ser feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap****í****tulo 5- El camino de ascenso.**

By Bill.

Han pasado dos semanas, dos maravillosas semanas con Tom y aunque no les hemos dicho a los demás nada acerca de lo nuestro soy feliz de estar a su lado cada día. Lo único que me entristece, es el hecho de que mi mejor amigo Andy se enojara por esta relación, aún recuerdo cuando le dije.

_Acab__á__bamos de firmar el contrato con la disquera y fuimos a celebrar los cuatro, cuando me llamo Andy para saber c__ó__mo me fue y nos encontr__ó__ en el bar._

_-Bill felicidades –me abrazo peg__á__ndome a su cuerpo, cosa que por supuesto a Tom no le agrado._

_-__¿__Y no nos vas a felicitar a todos Andy? – pregunto Tom mirando a mi rubio amigo con algo de rabia, por lo que decid__í__ alejarme un poco de __é__l._

_-Por supuesto –contesto Andy regal__á__ndole una mirada amenazadora a Tom- felicidades chicos, ahora van camino a la fama y __¿__Qu__é__ sienten al saber que ser__á__n famosos?_

_-Mucha emoci__ó__n- contesto Georg ignorando el juego de miradas entre Tom y Andy._

_-Andy si__é__ntate a tomar algo con nosotros._

_-Claro Billy – Me revolvi__ó__ el cabello y se sent__ó__ a mi lado._

_-Y __¿__Cu__á__ndo piensas regresar a casa Andy?- Le pregunte._

_-__¿__Por qu__é__ Billy?, __¿__Ya te aburriste de m__í__?_

_-Jajajaja por supuesta que no, solo es que ten__í__a curiosidad, y __¿__C__ó__mo va la escuela?_

_-Bufff ya sabes, lo de siempre, ahora apenas terminamos la etapa de ex__á__menes y como he salido muy bien es que mis padres me regalaron el carro nuevo._

_-En serio, __¿__Cu__á__l?- dijo Gus_

_-Un Cadillac todo terreno, en color negro._

_-Vaya que cool, me gustar__í__a tener uno as__í__._

_-No te preocupes Gus pronto podr__á__s c__ó__mprate __**t**_**_ú_****_ mismo_**_ los autos que quieras –dijo Tom con clara intenci__ó__n de molestar a Andy._

_As__í__ pasamos un buen rato hasta que Georg y Gus pescaron compa__ñí__a y nos dejaron._

_-__¿__Por qu__é__ no vamos a otro lugar Bill?, para que podamos hablar a solas- dijo Andy._

_-Bill no va contigo a ning__ú__n lado, si no voy con el –dijo Tom enseguida._

_-__¿__Que eres su ni__ñ__era o qu__é__?, por qu__é__ creo que es lo suficientemente adulto para tomar sus propias decisiones_

_-Andy –le agarre el brazo para llamar su atenci__ó__n y mire a Tom, quien con solo una mirada supo lo que quer__í__a y me asinti__ó__ levemente- lo que pasa es que, es que – me mord__í__ el labio est__á__ un poco nervioso, dios Andy era mi amigo de toda la vida y sab__í__a que no soy gay, __¿__c__ó__mo decirle que si lo era?-Tom y yo estamos saliendo._

_Andreas me miro con los ojos abiertos al m__á__ximo- __¿__Qu__é__ co__ñ__o me acabas de decir Bill?, ah ya va es una broma, __¿__pues sabes qu__é__?, no es graciosa._

_-No Andy, esto no es una broma, yo – lo mire a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos- lo amo._

_-Por dios Bill esto es una mierda, te vas de casa y ahora me sales con esto, pe..pero t__ú__ nunca has sido gay, as__í__ que no me vengas con tonter__í__as, creo que lo mejor ser__á__ que te regreses con migo a casa, con tus padre y someterte a un tratamiento psicol__ó__gico, por qu__é__ no s__é__ qu__é__ mierda te ha metido este idiota en la cabeza.- Se levant__ó__ y me jalo del brazo, de un tir__ó__n me solt__é__ y me abrace a Tom._

_-No Andy, __é__l no me ha hecho da__ñ__o y es mi decisi__ó__n quedarme a su lado, porqu__é__ es lo que yo quiero lo que deseo, __¿__Lo entiendes?- le grite un tanto alterado, no estaba dispuesto a que me alejar__á__n de __é__l, adem__á__s ya soy mayor de edad como para saber elegir. Andy me miro algo desolado y neg__ó__ lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo necio que eres y que nada de lo que diga te har__á__ cambiar de opini__ó__n, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, me doler__í__a mucho que te hicieran da__ñ__o- miro a Tom con odio- y tu m__á__s te vale que cuides de Bill, por qu__é__ si le llegar__á__s a hacer da__ñ__o te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras para hac__é__rtelo pagar._

_-No tiene que amenazarme soy el primer interesado en protegerlo –dijo Tom mirando a los ojos a Andreas y apret__á__ndome m__á__s a su cuerpo._

_-Me voy, pero sabes d__ó__nde encontrarme Bill, no le dir__é__ nada a tus padres, espero no arrepentirme- y se fue sin m__á__s, sin decirme adi__ó__s, me sent__í__ tan mal, era mi mejor amigo y se hab__í__a ido as__í__ nada m__á__s._

_El d__í__a siguiente intente llamarlo varias veces pero nunca me tomo las llamadas as__í__ que al cabo de unos d__í__as desist__í__._

Hoy tenemos reunión para decidir el nuevo nombre de la banda y definir los últimos detalles para iniciar con la grabación del primer video, estoy tan emocionado por todo esto, al fin mis sueños se están haciendo realidad.

-¿Listo para irnos? – me pregunto Tom mientras me terminaba de retocar el cabello.

-Si estoy listo vamos – camine hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto pero Tom me abrazo de la cintura y pego sus labios a los míos, empezó a con un beso sencillo y tierno que poco a poco se convirtió en uno exigente y feroz, me mordía mi labio inferior, he introducía su lengua jugueteando con la mía, adoraba la sensación que le producía el contacto con mi piercing.

-Si sigues así terminaremos en la cama y no llegaremos a la reunión- le dije apartándome de él un poco con una sonrisa juguetona. Él se apartó de mala gana.

-Bufff hace varios días que no tenemos nada y me estoy muriendo por estar contigo – le sonreí y plante un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Esta noche estaremos juntos, lo prometo- sonrío y se relamió los labios.

Durante la reunión todos estuvimos muy tranquilos, más bien creo que cansados, hemos estado metidos en los ensayos y todas esas cosas y no hemos tenido ni un minuto de descanso, creo que David se dio cuenta de ello.

-Bien chicos ¿qué nombre le daremos a la banda?

- ¿Porque no nos quedamos como "devilish"?- pregunto Tom

-No, es como muy infantil, piensen en algo que les gustaría.

-Yo lo que más deseo es que seamos tan famosos que lleguemos a tocar en Tokio, creo que es un bonito lugar – Me encogí de hombres ante las miradas de los demás.

-Si yo también creo que eso sería increíble – me secundo Georg.

-Yo lo que más disfruto es quedarme en los hoteles, es súper cool –dijo Gus.

-Si además no tienes que hacer tu cama, es lo mejor Gus – comento Tom, entonces se me vino una idea a la mente.

-Entonces ¿por qué no nos llamamos Tokio Hotel? – Todos los presentes me miraron y después de varios minutos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Entonces Tokio Hotel serán, bien en tres días iniciaremos las grabaciones, así que durante estos días descansen que creo que ya les hace falta un poco, los dejo tengo algunos compromisos por delante, nos veremos en tres días- y salió de la habitación.

-Siendo así creo que invernare algunos días –dijo Georg desperezándose –nos vemos chicos –y se encamino a la puerta.

-Pues nosotros también nos vamos, ¿no es así Bill?

-Claro, vamos Tom, nos vemos chicos- nos despedimos y fuimos directo a casa, estaba tan cansado que solo pensaba en llegar a tomar una buena ducha y una siesta para recuperarme.

-Qué bueno que nos han dado estos días, ya los necesitábamos ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, estoy hecho polvo, solo pienso en darme una buena ducha y dormir un rato –dije al entrar a casa, pero no llegue muy lejos y ya estaba envuelto en un abrazo por Tom.

-No, tú no te escapas de mí, ya no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti – me giro y me dio un pequeño beso, entre abrí los labios correspondiendo al beso y dejando que su lengua se introdujera en mi boca, y acariciara mi lengua, no nos separamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y necesitábamos respirar.

Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos acercándolo más a mí, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos un rato ahí parados disfrutando del simple contacto que teníamos en ese momento, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Creo que es hora de decirle a los chicos, lo que hay entre nosotros – le mire un poco confundido, si quería gritarlo al mundo entero, pero tenía miedo que nos rechazaran por eso, y de esta forma terminaran nuestros sueños.

-No lo sé, y que tal si eso afecta a la imagen del grupo, la gente puede ser tan…. tan..

-¿Intolerante?

-Sí, ya sabes, solo buscan un pretexto para dañar a los demás y yo no quisiera que destruyera lo que tanto nos está costando construir solo porque no nos gustan las mujeres- me agarro la barbilla y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-A mí me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás pero tampoco quiero que nadie te haga daño, podríamos hablar con los chicos únicamente y pedirles que nos guarden el secreto, ya que a final de cuentas de ahora en adelante tendremos que compartir mucho tiempo juntos y me cabrea no poder tocarte, besarte, por miedo a que nos descubran.

-Viéndolo de esa forma, tienes razón, lo mejor es decirles a Gus y Georg.

- Bien no se hable más así será, ahora ven aquí- comenzó a basarme, a tocarme y yo a corresponderle.

Llevé una mano hasta su entrepierna acariciándole y pude notar su inmediata respuesta, lo miré y me sonrió mientras pasaba la lengua sobre el piercing. Estaba disfrutando sus reacciones, porque su cuerpo respondía a mis caricias, me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Le mordí el labio inferior y me aparte para quitarme la ropa, tan lentamente mientras él me miraba, se notaba que le gustaba la vista, vi como las gotas de sudor bajan por su rostro, no aguante más y las lamí, el gimió levemente. Baje la mirada y pude ver su erección abultada entre sus pantalones.

-Creó que tienes un duro problema. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?- le dije con las manos en la cadera con expresión sería. Y sin más me incliné, abrí su pantalón y baje los boxers dejándolo a mi disposición. Él se quitó la camisa mientras besaba su ombligo y acariciaba la base de polla.

Comencé a descender hasta tener su erección frente a mí, lo mire juguetona mente.

-Bien que propones tu- me dijo y yo solo baje la mirada a mi objetivo y me lo metí a la boca, comencé a lamerlo metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca, el me ayudo a poner el ritmo, cuándo sentí el presemen, me detuve, me levanté y camine a la habitación, él se quedó embobado mirando cómo me alejaba, entre al cuarto y un minuto después ya estaba el ahí totalmente desnudo.

Camino por la habitación como una pantera asechando a su presa, y de un movimiento ya lo tenía junto a mí, besándome, me tomo de la cintura y restregó su pelvis con la mía, era atómicamente placentero sentirlo restregarse por mi cuerpo, comencé a jadear y le acaricié, me empujó hasta llegar a la cama, donde caí con el encima de mí.

Se colocó entré mis piernas, tomo mi miembro y empezó a estrujarlo con una mano, mientras con la otras acarició mi trasero, hasta que encontró lo que quería, he inmediatamente metió un dedo, luego dos, los movía frenéticamente, imitando una penetración, quería más contacto por lo que me empecé a retorcer. El saco los dedos y me dio una palmada.

- Mmm alguien está impaciente - dijo burlándose de mí y yo solo pude jadear, me tomó las piernas colocándolas en sus hombros, podía sentir su pene rosarme un segundo y al siguiente ya estaba dentro de mí tan profundo, una y otra y otra vez, con ese ritmo que me volvía loco.

Tomo mi miembro y lo acarició imitando el ritmo de sus embestidas, me levante y fui por su boca, primero lamiendo sus labios, luego besando, dejando que mi lengua se colara en su boca y se enlazará en una batalla con la suya.

Beso a beso, caricia a caricia me fui perdiendo hasta que explote de placer, la realidad se desvaneció, solo podía sentirlo a el adentró de mí y un insoportable placer, al cabo de un rato me fui recuperando, él estaba a mi lado, estábamos empapados de semen, el cual corría por mis piernas - Te amo Tom- le dije antes de cerrar los ojos, le pude sentir besándome los labios y le escuché susurrar - Te amo mi Bill- antes de caer dormido.

By Tom.

Entre abrí los ojos algo somnoliento y con el brazo empecé a buscarlo, pero ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante de un salto y mire alrededor de la habitación confundido, hasta que me percate de una pequeña nota en la mesita junto a la cama, "No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que ya no tenemos nada en la nevera y decidí ir de compras, nos vemos más tardes, besos tu Bill".

Suspire y me volví a acostar pero ya no pude dormirme de nuevo, y termine en la sala tratando de mirar la tele en lo que Bill regresaba, me puse a pensar en lo que habíamos hablado, sobre contarles a todos lo que había entre nosotros y tenía razón, la gente no suele recibir de buena gana a los gay, pero estoy seguro que Georg y Gus no nos juzgarán, ellos siempre parecían tomarse las cosas más a broma, al menos eso esperaba.

Pensando en eso decidí invitarlos a cenar esa noche, así que tome el cel. y le envió un texto a cada uno citándolos en nuestro apartamento esa misma noche, si las cosas seguían su curso tarde o temprano lo descubrirían pero era mejor enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez.

Estaba distraído mirando un programa cuando por fin llego, cargado de varias bolsas, por lo que fui a ayudarlo. Claro que primero le di un beso juguetón.

-Ya me estaba preocupando por tu demora, creí que tal vez te habían secuestrado por algún pervertido – dije tratando de parecer cerio y molesta, fallando por mucho.

-El único pervertido por aquí eres tú –mi dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- pero me demore porqué había mucha gente en el súper –camino hasta la cocina y dejo las bolsas que llevaba en la mesa, le seguí y comenzamos a ordenar las cosas.

-Invite a los chicos a cenar hoy – le solté sin más, el me miro de reojo.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto?, y ¿si no nos aceptan? ¿Qué pasará?- Se le notaba preocupado, bueno yo también lo estaba pero no era momento de acobardarse.

-También estoy un poco nervioso, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras –le conteste mientras lo aprisionaba en mis brazos y besaba su delgado y perfecto cuello y él se revolvía en mis brazos

-Si no me sueltas no podre cocinar algo y todos moriremos de hambre esta noche – lo solté desenado en realidad tenerlo así junto a mí por siempre, luego se dedicó a cocinar mientras yo limpie la caza, ya en la tarde llegaron los chicos.

- Que bueno que hayan podido venir, imagino que ya están fastidiados de vernos todos los días- dije de guasa.

-Jajaja la verdad si ya hasta tengo pesadillas contigo –bromeo Georg

-Bueno para ser sinceros a mi si me sorprendió, ¿pasa algo chicos?- Como siempre Gus era muy fijado en las cosas, mire nerviosamente a Bill que estaba parado junto a mí.

-No ha pasado nada malo, pero tenemos algo importante de que hablar con ustedes, por favor vengan tomen asiento – nos guio Bill a todos a la sala.

- Bien suéltenlo, que pasa, creen que son mejores que nosotros y nos van a dejar –dijo Georg.

-Por supuesto que no es eso – contesto Bill, algo alarmado – lo que pasa es que.. Bueno ya saben ahora todos pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos y hay algo que deben saber, ya que no queremos que les sorprenda – me miro como pidiéndome apoyo.

- Lo que Bill quiere decir es que él y yo somos pareja – solté la bomba, por unos minutos nadie fue capaz de decir algo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo Gus, con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual me calmo un poco y creo que a Bill también ya que lo vi relajarse un poco.- felicidades tíos.

-Paren un minuto, ¿esto lo piensan hacer público? Y no es que esté en contra de su relación, realmente no me incomoda, pero la banda apenas está en sus inicios y no sabemos cómo lo tomaran las fans.

-Te entendemos Georg, de hecho lo hemos hablado y solo pensamos decírselos a ustedes, al menos por ahora, sabemos que esto puede afectar a la banda –dije para tranquilizar a Georg, el sonrío.

-Bien siendo así, ¿Qué hay para cenar?

El resto de la velada fue divertida y amena entre bromas, hasta que ya pasadas las doce se fueron y nos dejaron solos, los dos siguientes días los disfrute a lo grande, ya que hicimos el amor como locos una y otra vez.

Al fin se terminó de grabar el video y el disco, el lanzamiento de estos fue el inicio de nuestro vertiginoso camino a la fama, al paso de los días, el video recibía muchas visitas, el disco se vendía muy bien, los medios se empezaron a fijar en nosotros y nos empezaron a invitar a asistir para entrevistarnos, hasta que un día nos llegó la mejor noticia.

-Felicidades, estoy muy contento, y tengo que decirles que ya tenemos fecha para el primer concierto.

-¿Qué? –se levantó de un salto Bill con cara de "no lo puedo creer", mientras Gus, Georg y yo no miramos incrédulos.

-Así es, Tokio Hotel ya empieza a tener fama y por ende sus fans están pidiendo un concierto y de seguir así pronto ganaran un disco de platino.

No lo podíamos creerlo, nos abrazamos y gritamos de la alegría, los siguientes días fueron un caos para preparar el primer concierto el cual fue un éxito y le siguió la primera gira, esto era en inicio del camino a la fama.

La primera gira fue un poco difícil ya que era todo un martirio permanecer distante de Bill, lo cual supuso algunas peleas y que no me permitiera estar en su cama algunas noches, todo porqué las fans me acosaban, no se cuanto pueda aguantar esta situación sin poder decirles que me la persona a la que amo es a Bill y que me dejen en paz.


End file.
